


click, click, snap

by theafterimages



Series: click, click, snap [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao and Sehun are on a seduce-the-leaders-via-hot-selcas mission. Not that Jongin cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	click, click, snap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/1385.html) in November 2013.

“Joonma,” Zitao sing-songs, draping one arm around Joonmyun. Sehun moves in on Joonmyun’s other side, wrapping his arms around his waist. “We took more selcas. What do you think?”

Joonmyun already looks apprehensive as he takes Zitao’s phone. The longer he looks through them, the wider his eyes get. “They’re—very nice.”

“Do we look good?” Zitao asks, resting his chin on Joonmyun’s shoulder.

Joonmyun nods rapidly. Jongin hasn’t seen him this discomposed since—well, since they did this last week. “Very good. Um.”

Jongin rolls his eyes from where he’s watching across the room. Zitao and Sehun have been teaming up against Joonmyun and Yifan like this for a few weeks now, taking these selcas and then hanging all over each leader in turn as they show them off. Whatever, Jongin thinks irritably; it’s not as hot as they think it is. The selcas can’t be that great. Whatever their plan is, it would probably work better if he was included. Not that he would do it if they asked. Even if he’s the most photogenic out of everyone in the group, no matter what Chanyeol says.

It’s not like he cares, Jongin tells himself, cramming his snapback further over his forehead, and very pointedly does not watch as Sehun and Zitao move on to Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

This happens a few more times during the next couple of weeks, until they’re all in Tokyo. Because Zitao’s on some mission to take selcas in every bathroom he ever uses, Jongin’s not surprised at all when he promptly drags Sehun into his hotel room, already waving his phone. The only surprise is that Sehun pulls Jongin along with them, disrupting Jongin’s plans to spend the unexpected free time napping.

“We can take selcas together!” Zitao says, and Sehun nods in agreement, his hand tight on Jongin’s.

Jongin should have known that when they said _we_ , what they meant was for him to hang out while the two of them take pictures, he thinks bitterly a while later. 

“What do you think?” Zitao asks Sehun for the ten millionth time, handing over the phone.

Sehun grimaces. “I look weird.”

“You don’t look weird! You look very cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m handsome,” Sehun debates.

“You look handsome, too,” Zitao agrees immediately. “You always look handsome, Sehunnie.” Jongin is very pointedly not watching them from his perch on the edge of the counter, but he can still envision what’s happening when he hears them start to kiss—only because he’s had to see it so often. He can hear Zitao’s phone still taking pictures, too, because if Zitao could film his entire life, he would. Especially with Sehun, as they’ve all discovered.

 _this is stupid they wont quit making out_ , he texts Taemin. It takes longer to send than usual, mostly since irritation has him mashing the buttons so hard he keeps hitting extra keys. But it makes it clear to Sehun and Zitao that he doesn’t care at all about what they’re doing, so it’s worth it.

When he opens Taemin’s response, he about swallows his tongue because it’s a picture of Zitao and Sehun about to kiss, clearly taken only a few minutes ago. Sehun’s eyes heavy-lidded and focused on Zitao’s parted lips. _how r u mad abt this_ , Taemin’s added underneath, because he is useless and also evil.

Jongin stares in utter disbelief, heart pounding—with irritation, obviously. They’ve never sent _him_ any of these pictures, but they’re sending them to _Taemin_?

He looks back up in time to catch sight of Sehun pressing Zitao back against the wall and has to swallow a few times before he can talk. “Do you even want me here?” he demands, voice rougher than he’d expected.

Sehun pulls away from Zitao and looks at Jongin, surprise flashing across his face. “Yeah, obviously.”

“Come here, you can help,” Zitao says, and Jongin’s actually taken a few steps forward, hope dawning, before Zitao adds, laughter in his voice, “You can tell me if my head looks okay tilted this much, or if I should go further back-”

“I’m gonna go hang out with Kyungsoo,” Jongin mutters, changing directions.

“Wait, Jongin, don’t _leave_ ,” Zitao says quickly, grabbing his arm. “Of course we’re going to take pictures with you!”

Given that Sehun is giggling, Jongin’s still doubtful. “I’ve been here like a whole hour-”

“We were warming up! Right, Sehunnie?”

“Right,” Sehun agrees.

Jongin glances southward very pointedly. In his defense, it’s not like he was actively looking for it. Sehun’s dick can probably be seen from space, that’s all. “Is that what you’re calling it now?”

“Jongin-ah,” Zitao says coaxingly, all but purring, “come on, stay.”

Jongin scowls. “Okay, fine. But I’d better not have to keep waiting.”

“You won’t,” Sehun promises.

Zitao drags them all back over to the spot he’s chosen and arranges them so that Jongin’s in the middle. “Okay, do something cute,” he instructs, and promptly kisses Jongin’s cheek right before hitting the button.

The finished product features Sehun laughing, Jongin with his mouth half-open and eyes mid-blink, and Zitao mid-very dramatic (and cute, damn him) kiss. “You _startled me_ ,” Jongin says defensively as the other two dissolve into giggles, and shrugs Sehun off when he tries to lean on Jongin’s shoulder for support. “You didn’t give me any warning!”

“Okay, okay,” Zitao says, collecting himself. “Sexy concept this time.”

“Think you can handle that?” Sehun adds, a teasing note in his voice.

Jongin elbows him. “Better than you, _maknae_.”

Zitao raises the phone again. “Okay, are you ready this time, Jongin?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” 

Is he ever. “ _Yes_.”

“Are you pos-”

Jongin promptly turns Zitao’s face his way, hand cupped under his chin, and kisses him. It actually takes Zitao a few seconds to recover enough to take the picture. Sehun is laughing right in Jongin’s ear, pressed in close to watch; knowing Sehun he’ll have some stupid look on his face in all of these, but the feel of his warm breath against Jongin’s ear, combined with Zitao’s soft lips—already a little swollen thanks to Sehun—against his has heat pooling in Jongin’s stomach. “I’m sure,” Jongin says once he’s through, in the split second before Zitao fists a hand in the neck of his t-shirt and kisses him again.

Now that Zitao’s not caught off-guard, he wastes no time in sinking his free hand into Jongin’s hair and tilting his head the way he wants it, then coaxing Jongin’s mouth open with his tongue. Jongin knows he’s won so he’s fine with letting Zitao direct from here. After all, given all the experience he’s had doing this with Sehun—who still hasn’t moved away, like he’s hoping they’ll agree that watching a three-way kiss in porn qualifies him to try it in real life—Zitao’s the one who knows what to do to make sure the shots turn out right.

“Wow,” Sehun says reverently when the other two finally part for air.

“Was that sexy enough?” Jongin challenges Zitao, who grins as he looks through the selcas with his free hand.

“Yifan won’t know what to do with these,” he says gleefully, and just the thought has Jongin’s cock twitching where it’s still pressed against Zitao’s thigh. Zitao starts, then eyes him thoughtfully. “You should take some with Sehun, too. We can see which ones he likes best.”

Sehun leans in closer, running his hands down Jongin’s sides. “Come on, Jonginnie,” he coaxes. “We’d win.”

“Who says I want you to win anything?” he automatically retorts, still mostly focused on the idea of anyone else seeing these selcas. Maybe now he’s starting to understand why Sehun and Zitao enjoy this game so much.

“Because I’m your best friend.”

“Taemin’s my best friend,” he says, just to be difficult.

Sehun smirks. “Maybe I should ask _him_. He said before he wants to take some with us-”

Zitao’s already taking pictures—Jongin spares a second to think about how they might need to stage an intervention—and keeps right on going as Jongin snaps and kisses Sehun, only taking a break while Sehun drags the other two out to Zitao’s bed for more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s with a sense of triumph that Jongin snaps a picture of all three of them later on, when they’ve piled into Zitao’s bed for the night, and sends it to Taemin.

Taemin’s response takes a few minutes. Jongin is almost asleep when his phone buzzes, though he rouses himself from under Zitao’s heavy arm to read his response, ignoring the others’ sleepy whines.

 _hot_ , Taemin’s sent, and Jongin grins until he opens the second message, which reads, _tell tao and sehun theres some rando in their bed tho ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

Jongin throws his phone onto the floor and angrily cuddles Zitao. “Don’t take any pictures with Taemin.”

“Four is too many to fit in the frame,” Zitao mumbles. Then, after a beat, “Unless we’re film-”

Jongin quickly shuts him up with a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(The next morning, Yifan nearly chokes on his breakfast when he discovers Zitao’s changed his phone background to the picture of Jongin and Zitao letting Sehun try a three-way kiss. Jongin has to admit this flustering the leaders game is more fun than he’d thought it would be).


End file.
